


【昊磊/霍黎】入戏 戏中（三）

by Amiemie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiemie/pseuds/Amiemie





	【昊磊/霍黎】入戏 戏中（三）

腿交，不喜请点叉

 

 

段香云来探监的时候只叫了霍震霄出去，黎簇想这姑娘八成喜欢他，可是看他的样子又不像是喜欢人姑娘，想着想着他就又想起汪小媛了，之前就听霍震霄说他们五人能进丁字号是有人在外面打点过，这个打点的人十有八九就是段小姐，回头得劝劝老霍，不喜欢就别利用人姑娘的感情，想着想着就自己一人绕到监狱角落里去了。

霍震霄、陈峥和段香云三人坐在桌子旁大眼瞪小眼，一时无言，陈峥这几天一直在烦心袁武吉交代给他的事——让霍震霄带上手环，出于心虚他躲着霍震霄好几天了，本来他就不想干这缺德事，现在段香云一说是霍震霄他们救了她，他是早把段香云当自家人的，这么一来就更不能干恩将仇报的事。

“震霄，你知道吗，你们进监狱没多久，那个英国巡捕就死了。”

霍震霄听到段香云唤他“震霄”，有些不适地皱了皱眉，陈峥在旁边也听得不是滋味，正好这会段香云要给他夹菜，他立刻用筷子挡住了，“段小姐还是叫我霍震霄吧，我们兄弟几个都很感激你在外面的帮助，出狱后自当回报。”

陈峥看到这幕心底偷乐，但看段香云一脸郁郁，只好出声岔开话题，“怎么就死了？这英国佬就是麻烦，不就断了条腿，就不治身亡了？”

段香云也借着台阶下来，“那倒不是，听说是被毒蛇咬了，给毒死的。”

“乖乖，那可不就是老天爷看不下去，遭报应了！”

听到蛇这个字眼，霍震霄就想起了黎簇那条小黑，这段日子虽然他没多问，但也偶尔会从黎簇宽大的袖口里看见那条黑蛇盘在他手腕上，总觉得这之间有什么联系，想着他便坐不住了，拿了两块桂花糕道了声谢就起身离开。

回到牢房他转了一圈，果然在通风处找到了黎簇，他拿出那两块桂花糕，“给你带的。”

“你怎么知道我喜欢吃这个？”

“上次在我家你主食不好好吃，尽夹着这个吃了。”

黎簇接过一块，咬了一口，握着霍震霄拿着另一块的手，递到他嘴边，“段小姐给你带的，你一口都不吃不合适吧？”

霍震霄略微有些不爽，但面上不显，“我吃过了。”

“说起段小姐来，她怎么样？上次那事儿过后，没有什么惊吓后遗症之类的吧？”

等半天没听见回应，黎簇疑惑地看过去，就见霍震霄眯着眼睛盯着他，那架势，直盯得他后背发凉，比被古潼京那条蛇盯着的感觉有过之而无不及，他有点口不择言地打趣道：“霍震霄，你该不会是在吃醋？”

“吃谁的醋？”霍震霄看黎簇吃的一嘴桂花糕屑，又笑得一脸狡黠，活像只偷鱼吃的小花猫，他伸出一只手帮他擦干净，拇指用力抹过对方的嘴唇，本来颜色略浅的唇一下增色不少。

黎簇有点想退缩，但又觉得在气势上不能输，死鸭子嘴硬地犟道，“你又不喜欢人家段小姐，那就只能是吃我的醋了呗。”霍震霄一时还真被他唬住了，手停留在原处半天没动，黎簇得寸进尺：“你该不会是喜欢上我了吧？”

“胡闹！”

感到脸上那只停留已久的手终于收了回去，黎簇在心里给自己举了个大拇指，这一局完胜，得意的转身要走，就被霍震霄搂住腰带到了跟前。

霍震霄以前对一见钟情是很不屑一顾的，据说当年就是因为霍天洪对露伶春一见倾心，硬是要娶她回家，自己母亲才心灰意冷离开上海回到天津老家的，但是他在火车上见到黎簇的第一眼，一眼望进对方的眼睛那一刻开始，他就觉得这个人对他来说是不一样的，他得抓牢了看紧了，不能放他跑了。

“我喜欢稍微胖一点的。”霍震霄把黎簇搂到身前，两人的前胸紧紧贴在一起，牢里的衣服本身就薄，只能起个遮挡的作用，两人贴在一块，热度直线上升，黎簇就是个惯打嘴炮的小孩儿，真遇上这阵仗，反倒是一动都不敢动了，霍震霄看着有趣，两只手也都不闲着，一只伸进上衣里，捏了捏黎簇腰间的软肉，另一只顺着裤腰向下，在黎簇全身肉最多的地方——屁股蛋儿上狠狠掐了一把。

黎簇不甘示弱，但也不按常理出牌，他扒拉开霍震霄的上衣，一口咬在了对方胸口上，不得不说霍震霄胸口的肉感还挺不错，咬完之后看着自己的牙印印在对方白皙的胸口上，黎簇还是挺有那么点儿成就感。

经过上次刀把胡说被打那事，霍震霄对现在黎簇的反应也是一头雾水，看这个情况，黎簇应该也是喜欢自己的？他拿出刚才作乱的手，老老实实搂着黎簇的腰，黎簇趴在他身上，下巴搁在他肩膀上嚼着桂花糕，霍震霄就感觉自己的肩膀处一震一震的，突然心里就变得暖呼呼，两人就着这个姿势聊了起来，“你老实说，是不是把小黑带进来了？”

“没打算瞒你，小黑自己跑进来的。”  
“那个英国巡捕……”  
“我杀的。”  
“为什么？我不都给他教训了？”  
黎簇在霍震霄身上趴的舒服，一时就懒得费劲动脑子，实话就溜了出来，“谁让他那么对段小姐。”

霍震霄狠狠地咬了下牙关，手伸进裤子就抓住了黎簇的性器，黎簇嘴里还剩半个的桂花糕就这么掉到了地上，弱点掌握在别人手里，黎簇只能小声质问，“你干嘛？”  
“我从第一眼就看出来了，你对段小姐态度不一样。”  
“就说你幼稚，你……嗯……”

黎簇还想辩解，可霍震霄不给他这个机会，握着性器的手已经开始了动作，先是迅速撸动了几下，接着用食指在马眼处轻轻搔刮，等到黎簇开始有感觉了，便重点照顾囊袋，两个手指轻轻揉捏，继而继续撸动，黎簇被他收拾得整个人都软成一条，两只手紧紧攀住他的肩膀，生怕自己不小心滑下去，为了不叫出声，他死死咬着霍震霄的肩膀，即使如此，还是有一两声喘息泄出，霍震霄听到偶尔泄露出的声响，动作控制不住地急促起来，他手上有长年使枪的茧子，加上一时没掌握好的力气，对手里的小东西搓动的越发用力，就感到小东西在他手里止不住的震颤，正是要到高峰的时候，霍震霄  
死死按住了前方，明显感觉到那里早已冒出了许多液体，他搂在黎簇腰上的手还继续捏着腰间那块软肉，压低声音靠在对方耳边问：“你是不是喜欢段小姐？”

被强行阻断高潮的黎簇对着墙翻了个白眼，赌气道：“是！”

霍震霄哪能不知道黎簇的真实想法，黎簇真正的身手他是了解的，要是不喜欢他，早就和他动手了，还能这么乖顺的窝在自己怀里被吃豆腐，但他就想借吃醋的时机看看黎簇到底喜欢他到哪一个程度，“是吗？”

黎簇感觉霍震霄刚刚还在揉捏他腰的手越来越往下，吓得一个机灵，“老霍别…我…我就喜欢你一个……”

霍震霄听到这话的瞬间，放开了按在前方的手，黎簇一个猝不及防，“别……”接着脑子里一片空白，眼前炸开一片烟花，瞬间迸发的快感使他的眼泪止不住的往下掉，他脱力的倒回霍震霄怀里，张着嘴半天说不出一句话来。

刚缓过神的黎簇面上仍旧装出一副虚脱的样子，自以为神不知鬼不觉的伸手去抓霍震霄的性器，被对方发现一把按住，牢牢地贴在那处，这才发现那里早已是又硬又烫，吓得赶忙要抽回手，奈何两人手劲相差悬殊，被按得死紧不说，霍震霄还故意往他手里撞了撞，一时间那硬挺胀得更大了些，黎簇心里发慌，脸上却还故作轻松，“老霍，我也是为你好，不能光我一个人爽啊。”

“是吗？真这么为我好，我给你出个主意。”

霍震霄说完带着怀里的黎簇一个转身，正正好将对方压在自己和墙之间，黎簇不知道想到了什么，吓得话都说不清，“老霍…你…不行的……”看对方瞬间冷下来的脸，才发觉这话有问题，赶紧解释道：“不是，我的意思是我不行…也不是，你有准备吗你…会死人的……”

“你懂得不少啊。”  
“不…不是…”

黎簇话没来及说完，剩下的话到嘴边硬生生被逼成了一声呻吟，他只能死死咬住下唇，心里暗骂霍震霄无耻。

霍震霄借着身体压制住黎簇，现下腾出的双手哪能闲着，他根本不给黎簇解释的机会，右手早从黎簇衣服下摆探了进去，直接摸到胸部，因为还记恨着对方那句“不行”，下手便有些重，直把对方的胸乳狠狠抓住揉捏，揉的黎簇一句话音发不出，却还不肯放过他，食指和中指将乳尖夹住一阵挤压，小小的乳粒逐渐凸起，黎簇感到全身都酥了，性器又有抬头的趋势，“老霍…你卑鄙……”

霍震霄心想都说我卑鄙了，我不做点什么才是真对不住自己，索性直接解了黎簇没剩几颗扣子的上衣，只见一边胸乳已是泛起红肿，这才发觉可能真的下手重了，心里一紧，便低头用舌头轻轻舔舐了起来，虽然心疼，但他的左手仍是没放过黎簇另一边的胸乳，一只手狠狠握住一阵揉搓，大拇指对着乳尖时轻时重的按压，右手握着黎簇的手，继续揉捏着自身的性器，黎簇什么时候受过这种刺激，抬起唯一自由的手推拒，又因为在牢房里，这处虽然隐蔽，但也不是没人来，嘴里只能带着哭腔小声骂着。

霍震霄感觉到唇舌间的乳尖貌似有些消肿，又看着两边胸乳都有些许肿胀，心满意足的笑了，黎簇心下也松了一口气，谁知这口气还没彻底呼出来，就感觉下半身一凉，裤子被人扒了下去，霍震霄却只是掏出了自己早已胀大的硬挺，黎簇想要低头去看，猝不及防间被按着转了个身，霍震霄上半身依旧牢牢压制着他，下半身却是一个挺身，将自己的性器撞进黎簇两股之间，又仗着自己手劲大，硬生生在对方紧闭的双腿间分开一条缝，“夹紧点，但也别太紧。”说完便动了起来，性器紧贴着黎簇的股缝向下，从腿缝间一路向前，狠狠擦过会阴处，前端时不时撞上他的囊袋，而霍震霄自己的囊袋则紧紧贴着他的后方，黎簇甚至感受到了对方的耻毛摩擦着自己的屁股，带起一阵痒意。

“霍震霄，你个王八蛋…别…唔嗯…”

黎簇的前方并没被忽略，霍震霄一只手紧紧掐着他的腰，另一只手毫不怜惜地大力撸动他的性器，手指不时在前面凹缝处蹭过，早已抬头的性器在对方手里变得殷红，花冠处不停吐露精水，霍震霄从后方不停抽送的性器使得黎簇白嫩的大腿根一片通红，见时机差不多了，霍震霄手上动作更为迅速，后方抽送也变得猛烈起来，黎簇听着仿佛在耳边炸开的的肉体碰撞声，臊地整个人直往墙上贴，贴得紧了，乳首便随着冲击在墙上蹭过，又疼又爽，霍震霄轻轻咬住黎簇后颈处一块软肉，就见对方全身都抖了起来，“小黎，我也只爱你一个。”

随着话音落下，两人几乎同时射精，黎簇感觉到股间一片黏腻，他被玩弄的无间隙连续射精两次，这会腿上失了力气，又羞又气地直贴着墙往下滑，霍震霄捞着他的腰把他圈进怀里，看他还在生气，便搂着人坐了下来，因为黎簇下半身还光着，他便盘腿让对方坐在自己腿上，轻轻啄着黎簇的耳朵，手里缓缓揉着刚被自己掐出青紫的腰。

黎簇不愿被这么圈着，但也没力气挣扎，只好暂时由他去了，这会突然想起刚才射精前霍震霄那句话，有意找事，“老霍，你怎么好意思说，你就是这么爱我的？”说完扒拉开刚掩好的前襟，两边乳粒因为贴着墙蹭刮，此时看着似是泛起了血珠，冷静下来的霍震霄一时有点脸红。

“我带了药。”  
说着从口袋里掏出一个白瓷瓶，黎簇一把抢过来打开，凑近闻了闻，又挖出一点瞧了瞧，一脸怒不可遏，转过身揪住霍震霄领子便要发难，“说，你本来打算做什么？”

霍震霄两手握着还裸着下身毫无自觉的黎簇的屁股，“你确定现在就想知道吗？”


End file.
